


miscellaneous tumblr ficlets by killmewithlesbians

by beyonces_fiancee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, D/s, Experimental Style, F/F, Femslash, Gemitals, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonces_fiancee/pseuds/beyonces_fiancee
Summary: Mostly porny, mostly short ficlets I've written based on prompts. Each chapter title contains the name of the pairing involved, so you can browse by who's doing what, and each chapter's notes contain the prompt and a link to the original tumblr post.I'm always accepting new gem smut prompts in my tumblr askbox at killmewithlesbians. Please don't be shy!





	1. Pearlrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [no prompt]
> 
> [originally posted 1 November 2015](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/132320228389/i-like-to-imagine-rose-as-being-a-very-loving)

i like to imagine rose as being a very loving, caring, and affectionate sadist

with her big soft strong hands and plush mouth biting and scratching and squeezing around pearl’s whole little body with one palm and voracious toothy kisses “goodness aren’t you getting excited, sweet thing” and slapping her on her aching sensitive parts and pulling her fluffy hair to force her to her knees leaving pearl all shivering and wide eyed covered in deep sky blue bruises dripping with tears and quivery smiles

lots of tender aftercare where rose gathers her up to her bosom and rocks her and rocks her and says “how brave you are, my pearl, how beautiful” and pets through her hair and fluffs it back up from where it was stuck down with sweat

and pearl can just cry and cry and let out everything that she’s been repressing all this time because she never feels her feelings and let it pour out into rose’s arms and it sounds like it feels good

and eventually her sobs slow to shaky breaths and then to smooth calm and they just rock together, rose cradling pearl’s head, pearl nuzzling into rose’s neck, kissing, kissing


	2. Pearlrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [no prompt]
> 
> [originally posted 17 November 2015](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/133441257689/pearl-overcome-with-love-feeling-like-she-has-to)

pearl overcome with love feeling like she has to puke almost with how full of it she is she can’t stop talking to rose trying to get her attention talking to other people about rose thinking to herself about rose remembering the touch on her arm over and over worrying at the memory until it’s worn thin _am i bothering her am i overstepping myself am i even worth it am i am i am i_

and rose tells her she loves her but she does it with that big grin all over her face like she’s playing a practical joke and pearl can’t interpret anything about it. her heart overflows when rose turns her gaze in a smile feeling like lying in the stellar flowering heat of earth’s yellow sun but when that sunlight is turned elsewhere the questions breed and multiply. is she really in love with me is she sick of me already is she serious when she says that i’m her favorite is she feeling like she’s in love when she kisses me so slow like that

is she is she is she

am i am i am i am i


	3. Amedot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ayyyyeee you said you were doing requests and ahahahahahaha pls if you could kind person, anything amethyst x peridot honestly pls_
> 
> [originally posted 22 February 2016](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/139817188009/ayyyyeee-you-said-you-were-doing-requests-and)

_[fumbling noises; static] Log date 7 12 2. Work on the drill has been stalled for over two rotational earth cycles. The quantity of fusable metal alloy is running low, so the pearl and the steven have left with the greg to locate a source for more. [nervous gulp] The permafusion continues to perform illogical hand gestures in my direction. Who knows what these ominous gestures mean. They can’t be found anywhere in the manual. Typical. Despite my extremely correct and not at all incorrect concerns about the status of the [whimper] cluster, Amethyst does not seem to be affected. Instead she is [clears throat] ‘chilling out,’ and encouraging me to do the same, ‘for once,’ she says. While I fail to see the objective value of such… behaviors… it is true that… [clears throat, more nervously] they do distract a gem’s cognitive processes from impending doom._

* * *

“Hey, take it easy, P-dot! What’s goin’ _on_ with you?”

Peridot realized her hands were trembling where they clutched Amethyst’s thighs, and relaxed her grip. In fact, her whole body was shaking all over, like one of those bizarre hairy Earth vertebrates humans carried around in bags. Amethyst’s hair was falling in a curtain around their faces, veiling them from the outside in a fluffy periwinkle halo. Her fingers, which had been gently exploring the soft-green folds and cilia of Peridot’s… (Peridot could feel herself flushing) of her tentacular disc, were still.

“If you don’t wanna do this, we totally don’t have to,” Amethyst said, looking away. “I thought you wanted to, is all. I didn’t mean to…” A warm lavender blush slightly colored her cheeks.

“N-n-no, no, no! That’s not it at all!” Peridot wriggled closer to the comforting curve of Amethyst’s belly. “I just… it just…” Her mouth was opening and shutting, but the glib explanation she was trying to form just wasn’t coming. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What kind of clod was she? “I just can’t do anything about the availability of the solder.” Her voice squealed upward and cracked, and she coughed in embarrassment. “I just… want to be here. Not thinking about the–” gulp– “future. Just thinking about–” Her voice broke off in a tittery, breathy moan as Amethyst’s lips closed over her gem. A wet shiver of pleasure raced through her.

“Just thinkin’ about now. For sure, P,” Amethyst said. Her brow crinkled as she gave a wicked smile. “It’s funner that way anyway.”

Amethyst began to stroke again, Peridot’s tentacles adhering gently to the tips of her fingers and releasing with tiny sucking sounds. Peridot’s mouth fell open. She could feel Amethyst’s own tentacular disc pulsing against her thigh, the cilia exploring every millimeter of skin available to them, clinging to Peridot from a hundred directions and beginning now to throb in rhythm with Peridot’s own cilia. She let her head fall back against the arm of the couch and lost herself to the hot, tingling, confusing feelings of her tentacles undulating around Amethyst, her disc expanding and contracting to her touch. The kiss that Amethyst had laid on her gem was still wet.

Every time Amethyst’s fingers moved, it was as though they were penetrating deeper into the glowing depths of Peridot’s gem. She felt a trickle of liquid escape from the lower rim of her disc and squirmed in response. She was making little noises, almost unaware that she was letting them escape her mouth, until Amethyst’s fingers laid a long slick stripe all the way up and Peridot cried aloud. She could hear how nasal her voice sounded, but she really didn’t care. Amethyst moaned, then giggled and let her forehead drop to Peridot’s shoulder. “Dang, Peri, you feel _so good_. My fingers are getting all drippy.”

“What’s a ‘dang’?”

Amethyst laughed breathlessly. “Don’t worry about it, dude.”


	4. Garnethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*slides over a crinkled $20 bill* can I get some Gamethyst please_
> 
> [originally posted 9 March 2016](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/140734757799/slides-over-a-crinkled-20-bill-can-i-get-some)

Every time Amethyst looked down, past her own glowing gem, past her hair falling in tangles mermaid-style over her tits, past the purple curve of her belly, seeing Garnet’s eyes open and gazing intently up at her practically made her pass out. She could hardly keep from toppling over where she knelt, just from seeing those eyes looking at her. Well, that, and Garnet’s lips, sucking the nub of her clit into her mouth and then popping it out with a little wet sound, then doing it again, and again, until she forgot her own name, just the feeling of suction and grinding and little lightning bolts shooting right into her brain– Okay, so maybe a little from column A, a little from whatever B.

“Omigod, Garnet…” There seriously was no way she could exist and feel this good at the same time. Amethyst groped blindly behind her back, feeling for handfuls of Garnet. One hand twisted in Garnet’s hair, her other hand twisted a nipple, grabbing Garnet’s whole tit and feeling it squish luxuriously under her fingers. Garnet moaned into Amethyst like she liked it, so Amethyst did it again. She never heard Garnet make noises like this. She wanted to make her make a million different noises. Garnet’s hands were kneading her ass, gems glowing warm on her skin. She rolled her hips against them and squealed with joy as Garnet squeezed back, tugging her open for exploring fingers, pulling her harder onto Garnet’s face.

Amethyst was panting for real now, Garnet’s tongue dragging across her whole pussy, all three of Garnet’s eyes closed in focus, eating like Amethyst was gonna get taken away from her, grinding sloppy wet mouthfuls, two fingers deep in her ass going to three—and she came, a rocketship blast of _yes_ , gasping out _yes_ , feeling Garnet’s hands holding her tight.

* * *

Amethyst came back to herself, scrunched into a pile on the ground and giving herself a crick in the neck. She heaved a deep breath—back to reality, or whatever—and began to scoot down to where Garnet lay. Garnet chuckled and grabbed her ankle to yank her the rest of the way. “You’re a wriggler tonight.”

“Hah.” Amethyst pillowed her head on her arm, feeling suddenly as though she had swallowed too many thistles at once. She said some words that she thought she should probably say. “That was awesome, G.” It was awesome. So why did she feel like this?

The urge to shapeshift was growing strong. Amethyst could feel it tugging at the edges of her body, needling her to change, itching her until she practically wanted to jump out of her skin. She shook her head hard and touched Garnet’s side. It was lightly glazed with sweat, burning hot, still rising and falling with the breath of effort, very here, very real. Garnet looked at her. Amethyst had no idea what she was thinking, what those red-blue-purple eyes were seeing. She felt herself flush with shame.

“Hey, uh, Garnet.” Her voice sounded kinda shaky, so she tried to toughen it up. “Could you, like…” Toughening failed. “Could you put my hair up?”

“… Yeh, all right.”

Amethyst leaned up on one elbow and scraped her hair behind her back so Garnet could reach it all. The braid began to take shape, gentle tugs, weight of hair shifting from this to that side of her head. Garnet’s hands were gentle. Amethyst couldn’t turn around and look at her, so she stared straight ahead, at one of her piles of junk. She had no idea what Garnet was thinking. She suddenly felt the unbearable weight of the difference between herself and Garnet, like by being two different people they could never understand each other, like no one could ever understand her, no matter how hard they tried. If they even cared enough to try.

She blurted, “I miss Sugilite.” She felt her eyes burn hot. Stupid.

A pause, then a fond chuckle. “I miss her, too. Let’s fuse again, soon. We can go find something big to bench-press. Or, she could just spend some time by the ocean. I always wondered if she was good at skipping stones.”

Amethyst laughed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Yeah, I guess. If she’s not too much for you. If you wouldn’t get bored too fast.”

Garnet dropped the finished braid and took Amethyst by the shoulder to face her. “You know that you’re very important to me, Amethyst,” she said in a calm, even voice. Her eyes were soft with affection. “I love the time I spend with you.”

The size of Amethyst’s sudden smile was making her face hurt, but she couldn’t stop. There were a lot of things she wanted to say: _I love dancing with you. I love how you get me. We fit perfect together._ “Cool.”

She kissed Garnet, who kissed her back. Their lips were pillowy and slick together, and it felt so good to just kiss, and kiss, and feel her gem glowing, and feel Garnet’s gems warm on her back, and get lost in the wetness and the sweetness. Garnet’s mouth still tasted like come.

Finally, they pulled away from each other. Amethyst was whimpering and grinding against Garnet’s thigh. Felt _so good_ , just to kiss. “So…” Garnet licked the tips of her fingers and began circling the rim of Amethyst’s gem. “Do you wanna go again?”

“Y-yeah, yeah,” Amethyst stuttered. “Yeah, come on, let’s go.”

Garnet’s voice was low and teasing. “But I want to ride you this time. _Here_.” She pinched Amethyst’s clit between thumb and forefinger, and Amethyst whined with bliss. Then she got it. “Oh! Right.” Just shake it out. She felt herself grow under Garnet’s hand, and keep growing to fill her hand out, and more beyond that. Cuz she already knew Garnet was a total size queen. Amethyst thrust up into Garnet’s quick, easy strokes and play-growled, “Purple Puma rrrrr-ready for action!”

Garnet laughed—“Whatever you say”—and threw her leg over Amethyst’s hips. She was dripping already, rubbing herself back and forth along the shaft of Amethyst’s cock. When they made eye contact again, it was like Amethyst was helpless all over again. Garnet’s eyes were hungry for her, and full of happiness, and full of love. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Amethyst said as Garnet sank down onto her, her eyes rolling back in her head, gripping Garnet’s hips, “yeah, yes,” _yes, yes, every shape feels good with you, yes, yes, yes—_


	5. Amedot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Could you maybe do a human amedot fic? (As young adults) Maybe about Peridot stressing out about computer work and her gf wants to make her relax! : )))_
> 
> [originally posted 13 May 2016](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/144332442614/could-you-maybe-do-a-human-amedot-fic-as-young)

“Ohhhhhh my _gawd_ , P. Ain’t you ever gonna be done with that junk?” Hanging over the bed; hair tossed side to side in frustration.

Wiped nose with the back of the hand. “Um, it’s actually not junk, it’s actually really important statistical analysis for my computational bio class, and it’s actually due in two hours, so—”

“I thought we were gonna hang out tonight.” Sulky-face pout, a little too real to be charmingly cute. “You said you’d be done.”

“WELL I WAS WRONG!!” Pant, pant; pant. Hand up to fix her headwrap, the same hand she wiped her nose with. Unhygienic. Gotta buy hand sanitizer. Hand shoved in the hoodie pocket to wipe it off inside.

“Jeez, _okay_ , okay.” Silence between them for some moments. The clatter of the keyboard; the tiny frustrated murmurs and grunts inherent in figuring out problems in important statistical analysis for computational biology. Hair swishing back and forth, sending up that heavenly Amethyst scent… something like lavender and musk and burning nag champa… No, no no no. Statistical analysis. Computational bio. No cleavage just caught in the corner of her eye, no tanktop strap slipping slightly off the soft-skinned shoulder. Nope, not there. Statistical analysis.

“Hey.” A glimmer in the eye. Purple lipstick curved in a mischievous smile. “I got an idea.”

“ _What_.”

“Aww, don’t look at me like that, babe. It’ll be fun.” Tumbling off the bed, crawling closer, her hand stroking the laptop-overheated side of her naked thigh. Skin tingles and twitches; Ame’s hands make her feel so much, bringing her right up to the surface, filling her body out to the tips of her fingers, making her aware of every breath of air across her cheek.

“S-so… what’s your idea, then, anyway.”

Husky-voiced laugh. “Simple. You keep workin’ away on your statistical whatever…” Fingers, thick but touching so delicate, cupping her where she’s warm and squirmy. Little whine escapes; little circles rubbed in response. “And I see if I can make you come before you’re done.”

“I—it—nnnmmhh, _Amethyst_ …” Reaching out to clutch her wrist, head tipping back. Bad influence. Work needs to be done… computational… analysis… heat rising in her belly, hips twitching against slow-rolling fingers, little pink tongue comes out to run across her lips. A slow, sweet, boiling kiss pressed against her open mouth, melting, captivating her, hands reach up to cradle Amethyst’s face, helpless, melting into her mouth—

“No—! Not yet.” Fingers drawn away right where she needs them the most. Protesting moan; cotton underwear starting to stick, starting to show the wet at the heart. Teasing little smirk: “I thought you wanted to get your work done. C’mon, get started.” Shuffle down on the carpet, Amethyst pulling at her ankle with a look like the cat that ate the canary. Belly-flop with the laptop on the floor… statistical analysis… her underwear eased down her hips, down her thighs, elastic squishing into her flesh. Hot breath laid on the crease of her, a gust of hot dampness like a warm shivery wave pouring up through her into the bowl of her belly. Her legs already falling open. Statistical analysis.

Gulp, deep breath. Ignore the mouth opening onto her dripping with soft suction teeth like a distant pressure— _god_ —hips tilt, back arching against her lips pursed like a lover’s kiss—statistical—statistical analys—compu— _suction_ tongue rolling like a heartbeat, throb and release, throb and release, wet tissue rising in throbbing response to meet her tongue, keyboard rattling frantically, computational bio, god, please, _god—_

 _so close_ —the pressure pulled away, almost a scream of frustration, fists slammed down on either side of the laptop. “Don’t be mad,” cooed between sloppy mouthfuls of wet. “You’re so close. I think I’m gonna win.” The unbearable _yes_ of two fingers slid in, glossy and frictionless, all at once sunk to the knuckle, can’t think, thrusting back helplessly against being filled—so close, please, please, pleasepleaseplease—

Enter key!!! “ _Hah!_ Compiling.”

“Aww, man.” Ame’s pout unmistakable against the back of her thigh. “I guess I lose… oh, wait…” Fingers curl and a yelp leaps out of her. “I think I’m still gonna win. We still got the rest of the night.” Slurp, suck, kiss, please god the pressure, _pleeeeeease…_

Slow thrusts. “What was that, Peri?”

“P-please?”


	6. Pearlrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _boy howdy friendo can i, getsome command performance pearlrose, , bonus points for a lil mirror kink_
> 
> [originally posted 13 June 2016](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/145867799544/boy-howdy-friendo-can-i-getsome-command)

“Just a little wider, darling.”

Pearl’s legs trembled as she inched her knees farther apart. She could feel the burn starting to come deep in her hips, the iliacus, the psoas major, making her acutely conscious of just how open her legs really were. The surface of the water-floor beneath her was a lake-smooth mirror, reflecting her blushing face when she looked down, reflecting the taut gracilis muscles jutting from her inner thighs, reflecting the wetly shining blush-blue folds of her cunt. She was trying, unsuccessfully, not to look down.

The waterfalls of her room echoed with a faint patter of sound, like rain pouring on the roof when she would stay awake in the temple antechamber at night. Her arms were tied behind her back. Looming over her, magnificent: Rose.

She bent her head to look Pearl in the eye, tugging the point of her chin lightly up between thumb and forefinger. Her other hand was squeezing the back of Pearl’s neck, tight as a cuff given for a present to a beloved. Her gaze was mellow, direct, and unblinking. Pearl flicked her eyes down in confusion, then immediately back up again, cheeks burning at the glance she had caught of herself: spread open and dripping. Rose spoke softly, with a slight smile. “And a little more? For me?”

Pearl, whimpering at the strain on her thighs, did as she was told.

“Good. Beautiful.”

Pearl moaned. Her head was cradled in Rose’s hands; she felt surrounded by Rose, by the way she smelled, by her huge quartz strength restrained to the grip on her neck and the hand on her cheek light as poplar seeds, by the movement of her mouth. Her mouth. Pink with softness, mobile, gentle and lush, curved in a fond smile. Pearl felt as though she would tear the gem from her forehead and smash it, to be allowed to keep staring at that smile.

Rose stroked her thumb across Pearl’s lower lip. “Open.”

Pearl opened her mouth, and the thumb sank in, pinning her tongue and tugging her jaw down. Another moan escaped her before she could stifle it. Humiliating. Although she knew logically that there was nothing inherently shameful about the appearance of the inside of one’s mouth, aside from the potential presence of disgusting human foodstuffs, the penetrating force of Rose’s gaze made her feel as though everything about her was irrevocably visible and open to judgment. Her belly quivered with tension. She averted her eyes.

“Look at me, Pearl.” Rose’s voice was low, but sharp and serious. The tone of one who was accustomed to obedience. Her hand loosened its grip on the back of Pearl’s neck and began to trace a path down the front of her body. Little shivers rose in its wake, making Pearl’s skin prickle.

Pearl squeezed her eyes shut as Rose knelt before her, still two heads taller even on her knees, her fingertips stroking across one tightening nipple. It had been her idea: to be Rose’s plaything, to please her with little games of obedience and the beauty of her body like a (Pearl swallowed the salivation that flooded her mouth) like a good pearl, but she hadn’t expected to feel like this. But then, what _had_ she expected? That Rose’s commands, followed without question for thousands of years, would suddenly cease to mean anything real? That her own devotion and love would suddenly become a game? That after all this time as a free gem she would care nothing for being told, oh stars, for being told she was a good pearl?

“ _Look_ at me.” Punctuated with a little jerk, opening her jaw even wider. Pearl whined and rolled her eyes upward under fluttering lids to meet Rose’s at long last. The pride, the love she saw there, made her wobble on her knees, and she almost fell forward against Rose’s stomach. Rose caught her up with her free arm around her midsection. “Easy, sweet thing. Are you doing okay?”

Pearl nodded helplessly. Now that she was looking, she couldn’t stop. Rose’s pupils seemed to expand and expand, Pearl herself to shrink smaller and smaller, toppling headlong into warm darkness, Rose’s arm withdrawing around her waist, Rose’s thumb with a string of saliva dripping down one side.

Rose’s voice was unendurably sensual, heavy with satisfied desire; Rose’s first and middle fingers were circling like a magnetic force, like the gravitational pull of a star being born, around the pulsing ache of her clit.

“Good pearl.”

Her hips were rolling outside of her control, following Rose’s gentle stroke and circle like waves breaking on the sand again and again; the thumb in her mouth tugged down and released, a seesaw of tension, the low constant sound close to her skin of _you’re such a sweetheart, good pearl, good pearl_ , the throb, throb of waves beating inside her, warmth rising, head above the waves but only just, pulsing, rising.

“I want you to do something else for me,” Rose murmured, the exhaled air of her voice a dizzying warmth against the rim of Pearl’s ear. Pearl’s head lolled in a nod, then bobbed more enthusiastically. Anything for her. For that rock-rose, fox-fur voice, for that strong rebellious heart, for those eyes: anything.

“In a moment,” said Rose, “you’re going to look down, and you’re going to watch my fingers as you come.”

Pearl, eyes locked on Rose’s, sagged with disbelief. She could feel her face crumple into something like pleading fear. Her hands clenched behind her back.

“And you’re going to say, thank you, Rose, that was beautiful.”

Pearl made a noise a little like a sob. A little like a moan. Circling gravity, like a star being born.

“Now look down. I said _now_.”

Her eyes dragged downward, face burning, so desperately wanting to be good, the reflection leaping up of Rose’s fingers inside her, distending her blueness, a sheen of wetness trickling down Rose’s wrist, thumb circling so soft she was ready to scream, her own flesh vulnerable and open to the touch, dripping wherever Rose’s hands touched her, swelling with her heartbeat, throbbing, don’t look away, don’t—don’t—please— _be a good pearl_ —please—the boiling wave curling as the break—

After a few moments, she slumped into Rose’s arms, hammering heart settling slowly like a bird alighting in her chest. Her face was buried in Rose’s bosom, Rose's hands loosening the bonds around her wrists, Rose’s voice a quiet cushion of sound, murmuring _good pearl, sweet pearl, my favorite, my darling Pearl._

“Thank you, Rose,” she mumbled, “that was,” she clutched Rose’s skirt, she turned her head away, “that was beautiful.”


	7. Jasper/Yellow Diamond, Jasper/Pink Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on [rcdart's](http://rcdart.tumblr.com/) [drawing]](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/148724619359/rcdart-i-almost-couldnt-finish-this-i-was)
> 
> [originally posted 9 August 2016](http://killmewithlesbians.tumblr.com/post/148723138089/so-so-so-so-did-u-guys-see-rcdarts-crazy)

so obviously jasper looooved pink diamond. and yellow diamond, while still her authority and someone she’ll obey and be loyal to, has earned none of the devotion and adoration she gave to pink diamond

just picture jasper bouncing on yellow diamond’s cock as yd sits at her control panel and does something far more important with the majority of her attention. especially high-performing quartzes can sometimes earn this reward, as honorable as it is dangerous to one’s physical form. jasper’s staring into space though. the mechanical thrusts of yellow diamond do little to penetrate her thoughts. she’s dreaming about pink diamond, how her exploits in battle earned her way into pink diamond’s private quarters again and again, how pink diamond treasured and cosseted her prize quartz warrior and as a reward ripped her apart slowly and lovingly. after pink diamond would have her way with her jasper would be heaving and panting, torn up and trembling on the floor, thiiis close to poofing, but full of pride in herself and blinded with love for her diamond. _pink_ diamond.

no such understanding or sympathy exists between jasper and her next assigned diamond.

the one time there was a rose quartz/jasper/pd threesome… they got competitive only the way two quartzes can… things got ugly.


End file.
